Black Roses are Eternal
by BelovedMikura
Summary: This is the true nature of Vampires. Don't you find it disgusting? I feed on humans yet I will not let one go, I will not let you go." He stared at me pain evident on his face. I kissed him. For this man, I will stay and protect him. His shield I will be.
1. Bus Ride

**Black Roses are Eternal**

**Chapter 1**

**Bus Ride**

Today is my birthday! Not just any birthday! No! It's my **_16th _**birthday! I always dreamt of my 16th birthday. I always wanted to have a sweet 16. A huge party, with all my friends and family. It has to be somewhere big with my favorite bands playing. I hope for Paramore, or Linkin Park. I like them the most. I wonder what kind of cake I'll have. Of course it will be chocolate cake. I has to be. That's my favorite.

It was nine o'clock. I had just gotten off work from Hot Topic. God I loved that store. I even invited some of my co workers to come. They said they would! God I'm so excited. My 16th birthday party. Technically I am already 16 but I want this party to officially recongnize me as 16. I'll be a legal adult. God, I'm grinning like an idiot right now.

Thank god. The bus was pulling up. If it hadn't getten here at that moment I might start bouncing in place and squealing like I did when I was reading the Twilight series. Luckily that didn't happen. I don't want the people around me thinking my crazy.

I got on the bus after the elderly lady and paid the bus fair. All the seats in the front were taken and some people were standing. Crap. I don't want to stand. I walked to the back. Please let there be a seat. I don't want to stand on my birthday. I took those 2 steps to the back to see that all seats were fulled up. Just my luck. I guess I'll stand in the back. Before I went to stand I saw that one seat was open.

The seat was next to a beautiful boy. He had wild brown hair that was blonde over his right eye. he had clear blue eyes brimmed with thick black eye lashes. His skin was really pale and porcelain. He was staring out the window with a distant look.

But why is the seat empty? And why is everyone not looking at him? I would be staring my ass at him. At least that seat should be sat in. If there was someone that beautiful who had a free seat next to him I wouldn't waist no time to sit there and that is what I'm going to do now.

I motioned to sit down and before I could he gave me a loathed look. I froze mid-air. he just to glared at me. I guess that's the reason why no one is seating here. His glare with those clear blue eyes, that was almost like transparent blue but were beautiful still scared me. It was like if I sat here this would be my last day alive....

But it's my birthday and it's America, a free country so I'm seating here. I plopped down in the seat, trying my best not to look at him. But alas I fail. Someone that beautiful cant be ignored. But when I turned to look at him I wish I didn't.

_If looks could kill...._He was staring at me like I was someone that was already dead or at least on his hit list. He didn't even turn from my gaze. He just continued glaring. For some reason I was scared. To scared to look away from him, like a deer caught in a cars headlights. I shivered and I think I started trembling.

_Come on, get it together! This is a random stranger! He can't scare you cause he just glared. Alot of people glare. He can't do anything to you, unless he's like one of those stalker serial killers. Oh no! I hope I just didn't sign my death sentence by sitting here...Stop right there, You're getting ahead of yourself. Yes I am._

I looked away from him and dug in my backpack. I pulled out my psp and began playing _Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. _Games help calm me down. I looked up and looked straight ahead. We were probably 10 minutes away from down town. Sigh. _Just focus on the game. Don't pay attention to the beautiful person next to you who probably wants to kill you...._

"Miss, what are you playing?" A soft, and a seductive voice said. I looked to my left to see the beautiful boy staring at me but no longer with anger and loathing in his eyes. Instead he looked curious.

My heart picked up speed and I could feel my cheeks burning. _Come on, get a grip on yourself. this beautiful one only asked question. It's not like he asked to go out with you._

I cleared my throat. "um...I...I am playing the Tekken." I answered in a quiet voice.

"Tekken? Dark Ressurection?" He asked. So he knew the game.

"Yes. You know it?" I asked.

He smiled and my heart stopped for maybe a minute or two. "Yes. I haven't played that one. I'd played Tekken 5 on the PS2." He answered. he must love games cause he said PS2 instead of playstation 2. Then again he probably just knew the nickname or whatever.

"That one has the 2 characters that are not on the PS2 version, doesn't it?" He asked.

_Come on answer the question. Just pay attention to the question and not his smooth silky voice that should be used for singing...._

"Uh, Miss?" He snapped me out of my daze.

"uh yeah?"

"I asked doesn't that one have 2 extra characters then the PS2 version?" He asked, apparently again.

I could feel embarrassment wash over me. I looked down not to meet his gaze and stared-more like glared at the PSP. "Yes." That one word sounded raspy and like I was drowning. My cheeks were on fire. I cleared my throat again. "I think their names were um...Lily and Sergei."

"Really? How do they fight?" He asked sounded kind of excited.

I didn't look up. "Well, they, they um fight...well Sergei fights like Bryan and Lily...." I didn't know how to explain that one so I held my PSP out to him.

"You can play with her to see." I offered still not looking up.

I heard a small chuckle that made me look at his face. He was so beautiful and his skin. He kind of looks like that dolls that look human. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm a stranger, I might run off with it."

I laughed a little at that. "You can't run on this crowded little bus. Someone would've stopped you." I informed him.

"I guess your right, but are you sure you want a stranger to hold your PSP. I could brake it, you never know." He smirked but it looked more like a gentle smile.

"You don't take me as a person who would do something like that." I pushed the PSP towards him.

He gave me a breath taking smile that literally took my breath away. "So I won't be a stranger, my names Darien." He took the the PSP from with his fingers brushing mine which made me pull back quickly. Darien didn't seems to notice since he was so focused on the game. I rubbed my fingers, His fingers were cold. Icy cold.

I looked back at him and he looked like a little kid playing with his favorite toy. He looked adorable! I wanted to hug him and ask would he like some milk and cookies. ....that's odd.

I could sit there all day and watch him play it. The way he acted at that moment was so different from when I first sat down.

"Oh." he looked at up at me. "I forgot to ask but what's your name?" He asked.

"My name? It's Tierra." I said. I guess I no longer felt embarrassed or awkward, or beauty struck.

"Tierra huh? Well it's nice to meet you Tierra." He said gesturing his hand for me to shake it. I shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Darien." I said giving him a smile. His answering smile was a heart stopper and my heart stopped again and then picked up.

Darien looked away from me and to the front. "Just a question. Whens your stop?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked to the front and see that the bus was downtown already. It was starting to pull away from my stop. "Hold it!" I called.

I jumped from my seat and ran to the door. Luckily he stopped. "Thank you." I said to the driver getting off the bus.

When the bus drove off it hit me. The guy had my PSP!


	2. Preparing for a party

**Chapter 2**

**Preparing for a party**

Sigh. A huge flaw to my day. A huge flaw to my day. I just lost my PSP to a hot guy. Well...not just hot but sexy, handsome, and beautiful in some way...

_Snap out of it! I_ shook her head. _I shouldn't be thinking like that. I had just lost it and I'm thinking of the doll-looking man that has it. Ugh! Not good! who knows what mom will say about it...._

I tried to hurry my way through the neighborhood. I didn't live in the most "perfect" neighborhood and it wasn't good for a girl my age to be caught outside by myself at this time of the night. IMy brother had offered many times to walk me from the bus stop but I refuse him saying, "I'm a big girl now." I ran up to my house that had all the lights on. Did they plan a surprise party? It would be great if they did.

I unlocked the door and crept inside.

"Surprise!" Many yelled. I jumped back even though I knew what was going to happen. I could feel my lips brake into a whole teeth bearing smile. My birthday! With the people I love!

"Happy 16th birthday Tierra!" They all shouted in unison. I would cry if it wouldn't have been embarrassing to cry on your 16 birthday.

I just settled with, "Is this a surprise party?" I asked.

Well duh!" I didn't need to look to see who it came from. The person in question stepped up and hugged me. It was my best friend Carly Simmons. She was my height but her hair was ear length. She had creamy white skin with hazel eyes. What she was wearing at the moment was a knee length corset black dress with combat books. I always loved her sense of fashion and that she could care less what people think.

"Happy 16th birthday." She said. "You are now officially 16 and I can no longer drag on your age." She laughed.

"Yeah that's a relief." I rolled my eyes. "Being made fun of because of your age even by the person who is only a few months older than me."

When I finished what I said everyone came over and hugged me. My mom was first, than my dad, then my brother Jeff. and then all the other people.

"How my baby has grown." My Grandma said to me.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "I haven't grown so much from last week." I told her.

"But today is your 16th birthday! It feels like only yesterday since I used to give you candy and pick you up when you tripped and things." Uh oh. She was in full reminiscence mood. She usually goes into stories into the past.

My mother must of seen this. "Tierra, come here!" Mom pulled me away from everyone. "Carly!" she called.

She pulled me upstairs with Carly trailing behind. "We're are we going?" I asked.

"It's your house you should know." Carly said in a "duh" tone.

"I don't know 'cause we should be down there talking about my birthday." Sometimes her obvious tone aggravated me.

"We're going to your room." And sure enough we stopped in front of my room and walked in. I stared at it kind of ashamed that i forgot to clean it a little. My mom or dad usually talk about how dirty my room is and I'm a girl, I should want things around me to be clean. That's another reason why I hate stereotypes.

But in the middle of my room which wasn't there when I left for work earlier was some dress in a black body bag that made me unable to see into the bag.

"You barely had any dresses so I thought I would buy you one for this special occasion-with the help of Carly of course." My mother said to me. And she then walked over to the dress.

Before my mom could unzip the bag I asked, "What color is it?" My parents tend to buy my clothes or give my sisters the money to shop for me. I think it's hardly fair. I'm older and yet my family control what I wear. I would hate to wear a pink dress on my birthday. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like pink. I would like to glare at the offending color and destroy it. Put oil on it and set it on fire.

"Tie, calm down." Carly said putting a hand on my shoulder. " Did you hear the part were she said, 'with the help of Carly'? I helped her shop for it. Do you think I would let her buy you a dress you didn't like. Especially a pink one if that's what your thinking about." She knows me all to well.

"I guess your right." I grumbled. I just hope it isn't pink. Carly has a tendency to prank me and getting me a pink fluffy dress is right up her ally.

I gasped when my mom unzipped the body bag, revealing the dress. It was a white and black fatal gothic lolita dress. Well not really but to me it was. It was the kind of dress my dad would have a heart attack from while my mother would be smiling. It had crosses on it, something I like alot. Not for the religious reason but I just like how crosses look on clothes. **(picture on Profile) **I wonder does my dad even know they bought this. My dad tends to be old school and stuff. He doesn't think I should wear clothes like this. He thinks I should wear bright girl clothes. Of course I barely own skirts. I own few skirts and those few skirts are tripp skirts which to his dismay he doesn't like.

"Oh my god, mom. I love it." I said breathless walking over to it. I touched the fabric that was as soft as silk. Maybe it's made of silk. I highly doubt it but who cares. I brushed the sleeve of the dress over my cheek. If I could burst with happiness I would. Someone else would be like the dress is no big deal, but to me it is. I don't usually have things like this. My father is one of the reason but the main one is that my family's bugdet can't buy me clothes like this. I myself have to improvise but I love it.

"So, Tie what do you say?" Carly said coming up next to me.

"Oh yeah. Thank you mom. I love you." I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you Tierra. You've been looking forward to this day for awhile. I have to make it the most enjoyable day in your life." She said rubbing my head.

"'Cause you won't do this every again?" I guessed.

"Damn straight." I rolled my eyes and went back to my beautiful dress.

"Tierra, your forgetting something." Carly hinted. I know what she means but it's fun to mess with her.

"Oh, yeah. Mom are we going to have the party here of somewhere else?" I asked.

"Tie!" Carly screamed. I better stoop before she gets upset and knock me out.

"I'm just messing with you Carly." I hugged her. "Thanks for helping mom pick out a dress." Carly smiled and hugged me back.

"What are best friends for?" She said.

"For dealing blows, for arguing, and for jumping people." I said. Carly laughed and I laughed with her. My mom frowned. "Oh come on mom, just loosen up." I said. My mom used to be fine with me fighting as long as I didn't get my ass kicked. I always had Carly with me so that rarely happened but when it does she gets very worried and wants me to stop getting into trouble. It's not my fault that trouble keeps finding me. I try to run but it's as fast as a horse and hurts like a 8-wheeled truck.

"Okay, I shouldn't be all down on your brithday. Now get dressed, the limo should be outside when your done." _Limo!?_

"I have a limo!?" I asked.

"A rental, you don't own anything." Carly said plopping down on my bed with that obvious toner. I swear even on my birthday she makes me want to slap her.

I glared at her. "Come on _Princess_. It's your birthday, get dressed or your birthday will pass and your parents would have wasted a lot of money on you for nothin'." Carly said picking a book up from off my bed.

I sighed and turned around to my beautiful dress.

-------------------

I looked in the mirror at myself. I liked the dress. The white of it contrasted great with my chocolate colored skin. My sandy brown hair-that I believe is not sand brown because it looks black but it looks brown in light but my mom keeps saying it is- was pulled into a side ponytail with it curled down to my chest and my bangs were cut. My eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner and mascara. My lips a dark red.

I twirled in the mirror. I loved how I looked. The black platform shoes made me taller than my 5'6 height. I twirled arround again.

"We get it Cinderella, you look good." Carly said. I could see her roll her eyes behind me in the mirror.

I laughed. "Your just mad that the attention is not on you." I said.

"You think very little of me don't you?"

"Pretty much." I said twirling around again.

"If it wasn't your birthday I probably would of pushed down the stairs." Carly said getting up and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Girls, girls, play nice." My mom said. "Now let's go. We wouldn't want to wait for our princess because she wants to twirl some more."

"Okay." I locked arms with Carly and we followed my mom out my room and downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around the vacant room.

"They already left there. It seems like little miss twirly princess was taking up to much time." Carly told me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on." My mother tugged me out the house and into the warm May night. That is one of the reasons I'm happy that my birthday is in May. It's warm. Not to hot, not to cold but Warm.

I knew that it was waiting outside for us but I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open. Waiting for us was a long black stretch limo. This was to good to be true. It was too good. If it isn't true I would hate my life so much.

A driver came out from the drivers side and opened the door for us. "Good evening ladies." He greeted in a British accent. Oh god I might faint.

I was barely aware of Carly tugging me to the car and pushing me to it-"OW!" I yelled as my head hit the top of the door.

"Your fault for not ducking." Carly pushed me into the car again and this time I ducked grumbling of course. It seems like special occasions will never damper her true self.

--------------------

The limo stopped in front of the night club, Nitro Lights. I always wondered why they named it that. But more importantly, why would we be here? My parents don't have enough money to rent out this place for one night, it's to expensive and I doubt they would let there 15-I mean newly 16 year old daughter anywhere near this club were they do "inappropriate" things at.

Carly must of read the confusion on my face. "Don't worry Tie. I asked my parents for help." She said. Carly belongs to a really rich family. Her father owns one of the most prosperous pharmaceutical companies, Midnight Cure. Why it's called that she has no clue.

"Carly linked arms with me. "Ready to face your birthday party?" She asked. She seemed more excited then usual.

"Yes, I've been waiting for how many years, oh yeah 15." I laughed and we walked to the door. Before we even reached for it, it was opened up and let in.


	3. Karoake anyone?

**A/N: Someone asked me about what is up with names, well I just like the names and some names were well, hm. Tierra is actually my name. Darien is a character I thought a lot of. He was created even before this story was made. He was made for another story. In my mind I have a lot of different characters, especially hot sexy Vampires. As for Carly, I just like the name. Also I'm surprised at how many people took a liking to this story very quickly. *bows quickly* Thank you everyone for reading.**

**P.S: I have changed the rating to M for mature themes. **

**Ok ****now without any further ardour (I have no idea what I spell), on to chapter 3****:**

**Chapter 3**

**Karoake anyone?**

I never thought I'd be screaming my lungs out at this moment, to my favorite band, playing here, at my 16th birthday party, live!

I was sitting on my throne on the right, a few feet away from the stage -that was provided for my party-that was on a platform that had an aile way to the stage, screaming my lungs out.

Paramore was here playing...for my birthday party!!! Playing my favorite songs, on stage...at my birthday party!!!

They had just finished the song "Misery Business" that has been requested 3 times by the crowd-my friends and family.

"Tierra! Have any requests for the last song of the night!?" Haley the lead singer asked into the microphone. There were some groans about that this was the last song for the night.

But that was short lived. Everyone started shouting songs. Some where for "CrushCrushCrush" and others for "Misery Business" again.

"Dammit girl! Hurry and choose a song!" Carly shouted while climbing on top of the platform next to my throne. She truly is boyish at heart. Even in a dress she'll climb. When she got up she tossed me a microphone.

"I can't think! Everyone's shouting a song!" I complained. She rolled her eyes.

"Tie, this is your party! Just think. Don't listen to them." She tried to say but everyone was shouting. Carly, doesn't have that long a patience. She grabbed the Mic and yelled, "Aye, shut the hell up! She's trying to think!" The crowd calmed down some.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Aye, that includes you to! Get to thinking!" She ordered this time not in the mic. Sigh. She's so demanding. But now that I think about it there is one song I want to here. I've seen the Twilight movie for like the hundredth time, which brung me to Paramore's song on it's soundtrack.

"Play Decode!" i shouted.

Not a second did Carly rip the Mic out my hands. "How about the birthday girl sing with you!?" Carly asked Haley.

My first reaction was, "N-no no!" I shouted. i will not go on that stage. I wouldn't sing of front all of these people! I don't care if I know them. I am not singing in front of them. If I even messed up the song I would die of embarrassment, and run off the stage crying tears of embarrassment. I might not act it but I am very shy.

"Come on!" Carly said tugging mr towards me off my throne.

I pulled against her. "Carly!" I begged. "You know I can't sing in front of everyone!"

Carly pulled the microphone to her mouth. "Don't you all want the birthday girl to sing!?" She asked. They all cheered for me after that. _Oh god._

Carly towed me to the stage. I gave up half way there because she was getting frustrated. when she got frustrated she had the tendency to hit things and in this case she might hit me.

When we were to the stage she threw me onto the stage. I staggered and almost fell but I caught myself. I don't want to make a hugger ass of myself then needed, especially in font of the people I love, family, friends, my favorite band....

Haley looked at me and smiled. "Ready Tierra?" She asked. If I wasn't in this situation I would be so happy, but right now my heart was pounding. I nodded and looked dow. I do not want to see the crowd, I would lose my nerve.

"I helps to see who your singing to." Haley suggested. I would be feeling so honorable to be given advice from one of my favorite bands but it didn't smooth away the ache in the pit of my stomach at what I was about to do- I mean _attempt._ "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. _Might as well. I'm going to look like an idiot and ass either way..._

Haley signalled to the rest of the band and soon the tune that I have heard so many times began to play. My cue came to soon. I put the mic close to my mouth and began to sing when Haley did:

"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time"

My voice was shaky. Really shaky. It didn't sound as horrible as I thought it would be but not good. I was practically trembling on stage with my eyes down and my voice was almost hard to hear 'cause i was singing really low. _Why am I doing this!?_

"Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time"

It didn't get better and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _No I can't cry on stage!? _As soon as that I was patted on the shoulder and Haley was patting my back. she gave me a reassuring smile and pointing to the crowd.

"How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know"

I didn't dare want to look at the audience. They were the _audience _not my my family and friends but I didn't want to disappoint Haley and looked at the crowd. I froze fore an instant looking at everyone but then unfrozen when I heard that mixed in with the Paramore cheering they were cheering for _me._

"The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)"

I sung louder and with more confidence at everyone's cheering. Not enough to enjoy myself but look and feel less tensed.

"How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves"

I was now enjoying myself. It was fun singing. I was moving along with Haley and singing my lungs out to my favorite song. It was like doing karoake with my friends one time and I chose this song. It was exciting.

"How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true"

The song ended and everyone's cheering became louder. I was out of breath and slightly sweaty. I could feel the huge goofy grin that had set itself on my face.


	4. Not so sweet ending to Sweet 16

**Chapter 4**

**Not so sweet ending to Sweet 16**

The party ran smoothly after that. After having the adrenaline and fun of the stage, I began to get embarrassed with everyone cheering me on saying that I should sing and make a career of it. My face was probably was flushed for some time. I hated it.

Thank god we started the DDR turnoment after. **(Just in case for someone who hasn't heard of DDR, it's Dance Dance Revolution. A dancing game. I really like it :3) **I really go into the tournament and it occupied my mind from the singing thing.

That was a straight lie. Who could forget singing with their favorite band.

"Oh come on!" My cousin Aeron shouted at the DDR screen. I had just beat him for his fourth do-over try.

"You lost, so beat it!" I shouted. "This is a tournament if you haven't forgotten." I told him.

Aeron glared at me and muttered, "bitch" which I could hear and he was probably counted on it. Next stepped up one of my "preppy" friends. I beat her to and she almost flung her shoe at me. It went on like that for awhile. Of course only my friend Francis was able to beat me. That damn bastard.

"You won." I congratulate with a wryly smile. Some people cheered that someone finally won. I had half a mind to shout, "Shut the hell up, I didn't see any of you beat me!" But I just gave him a wryly smile and congratulated him, making sure not to let him no that I was secretly plotting his death.

Since I was officially out of the tournament I went over to the table that was carrying what I would describe as only good food. I was about to reach for the Pepsi when someone tapped me on the shoulder and said, "So how is the birthday girl?"

I whirled around knowing that voice any day. I ended up crash hugging Garret. "I missed you!" I squeezed him tighter. "I didn't think you was going to show."

Garret chuckled and patted my head-something he always did. Old habits die hard. "Why wouldn't I come to your _16th _birthday party." He then proceeded to pulling me back to look me over and I did the same. Even after two years he still looked exactly like I remembered. His hair was still a faded cut like always, his dark brown eyes, gleaming with childishness and his skin was the smooth light brown color as always. I always envied his skin color and complexion. He was only a little lighter then me but I still envied him.

But I still can't believe he's _here!_ I knew Garret since I was a baby. We grew up together, and was the best of friends. HE usually spent most of his time on the street unlike me and he even got into drugs. Four years ago we hooked up but 2 years ago he told me he wanted to do something with his life so he went to study abroad.

I was angry at him, he just up and left me. He didn't talk to me at all but I couldn't stay mad at him. He wanted to do _something _with his _life._ So many others don't so I couldn't begrudge him. Either way I stilled love him and he was still me best friend-next to Carly- and this just proved it. He came to my birthday. That made me so happy.

"You haven't changed one bit." I stated punching him playfully.

"You changed a whole lot." he stared looking to long at my body.

"Aye! Aye! Eyes up here!" I pointed to my face and feigned annoyance but I actually found myself very relieved. So I was still sexy as he called me.

Garret gave me a grin and then a mischevious smirk that I would know all day that meant that he was going to do something bad.

"Oh come on! It's my sweet 16!" I groaned.

He chuckled and patted my head. "That's why I'm _not_going to do anything." Then he pulled me close locking his arms around my waist. A giggle escaped my mouth when he began to nibble on my ear. "Maybe...after the party...I could give you a little present." He whispered seductively, blowing air into my ear. "Are you still have that fiery personality I love?" I ignored that last part 'cause he just left himself open.

"You finally admit you have a "little" problem." I said bitting the laughter that was trying to erupt from me.

Garret's confused face almost made me burst out laughing but then he turned red and let me go. "That's not funny Tie!" He yelled all flustered and red. He looked like a little kid. I loved teasing him and earning this reaction. "You really haven't changed at all." He looked past me-still blushing-to avoid my gaze. Whatever he saw made him freeze up. I looked back to see my angry over-protective father strolling our way.

When he walked up he purposely stood between us and gave Garret a over-friendly smile. I knew all to well of my father's discomfort with Garret. Unfortunately, Garret knew to so there was no need for the pretense.

"Garret, it's a surprise to see you here." His voice was strained with a hint of anger.

"Oh, I just came to see _my _birthday girl." My dad flinched when Garret said _"my _birthday girl"

I sighed and turned to get a cup of Pepsi. This was going to be a long night....

---------------------------------

"Crap, I forgot something!" I said going back into the club. The party went smoothly except for the drinks getting spiked and a food fight. Either way it was nice. I loved it and the fact that my loved ones all cam, including Garret, made it better.

The club was almost empty except for the cleaning clue and a few stragglers. I made my way to the backroom. When I got there to the room with the lockers there was 3 presents that I had a feeling I over looked.

I picked them up and turned to ran but I was knocked down.

"What the-" I was cut off by a slap to the face and then someone jumped on top of me. Before I knew it, the skirt of the dress was being ripped.

"No!" I started to struggle and kick my legs out. I was just thrashing. I think I landed a punch at the guys face. But then he grabbed my wrists and gathered them in one hand above my head. he then used the other hand to mess with my underwear.

I screamed. "HELP!!!" i screamed it again. But then some other person came and ducked taped my mouth.

_What's happening!? _Of course I knew the answer but I was getting panicked. I started to hyperventilate.

"What the hell's she doing!?" The one on top of me said.

"I don't know. I think she's breathing really fast." If I wasn't so scared I would have been sarcastic and said, "Yes, I am breathing fast" But I was scared so badly I started crying. Of course I didn't stop struggling. Then a thought occured to me. I am so stupid. I tried to bend my leg at the knee and then I aimed right for his balls. He buckled over and rolled off of me groaning. I sprung up and ran as fast as I could in these damned pumps. Now it seems like a bad idea to have worn these.

And yes it was 'cause I didn't get very far without tripping over and falling. _CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP! _Kept going through my mind.

I tried to get back up but someone crashed onto me. "You little bitch!" He spat at me and then slapped me. I whimpered.

He then tore at me shirt. I tried to keep my top on but he just punched me and gathered my wrists in his one hand and began trying to pull my top off. _No...this can't be happening! It can't!_

"No! Help! Someone!" I screamed but then I forgot that the duck tape was over my mouth so it was muffled. The tears were really pouring down my cheeks. My struggles became useless when the other man came over and held my legs down.

_NO! _The top of my shirt was now ripped showing my bra. They quickly disposed of it and started stroking my breasts. I closed my eyes. _Please! Please someone help me! Please!_

Just then I felt my panties being pulled down my legs. That sent me into full out thrashing. _I won't let this happen!_

"Dammit she won't stay still!" One of them shouted.

Just then I was punched hard in the face. I was punched twice more before my thrashing slowed. My face throbbed.

When I stopped going wild they continued their earlier things and the one on top of me started to unzip my pants. _No! This can't happen. Please don't let this happen! _I cried in my mind.

But then the man froze his movements and in a second he was gone. Then the other man was flung away from me. I didn't even think to see what happened. All that was going through my mind was: _Get away! Get away! Run! Run!_

And that was what I did. I tried to run again towards the door but someone grabbed me by the waist. I struggled again and this time swung my arms and legs. I was pulled back and then a hand came over my eyes and everything disappeared.


	5. What?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just have a lot of things to do on my plate. And that doesn't mean the four stories I'm juggling, which I update in order of when which story was created first. I just keep getting sidetracked. **

**Also I am sorry because i told one of my reviewers that I would have the Ch. up sooner but I had some technical difficulties and it was not possible. **

**So now onto ch 5:**

**Chapter 5**

**What?**

My whole body felt stiff and uncomfortable. Like I was somewhere I didn't want to be.

"I think she's waking up...." Somewhere whispered. Okay where the hell am I? If this is my room no one would be in here.

I opened my eyes quickly and saw all white. I almost covered my eyes and said, "_It burns! It burns!" _But I stopped myself.

I looked around the room to see that it was a hospital. The annoying dull all white hospital. And let's not forget that my mom was standing over my bed looked at me with watery eyes and my doctor was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Tierra you're awake!" My mom hugged me and I stiffened. I was never to keen on hugging with parents and stuff at strange moments like this so I just stiffly patted her back.

It took me a minute to notice that she was sobbing softly. "Mom, mom! What's wrong!?" I asked. Why is she crying? Did something happen?

Mom pulled back to look in my face. Tears softly pouring down. I don't usually see my mom cry so it was heartbreaking and awkward too because I don't know what to do.

"You d-don't remember?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Remember what?"

Mom touched my hand. "Baby, you were just in a fire at the club. The club collapsed and it's a miracle you survived!" She attacked me with a hug again and thanked god.

_What? Club, fire, collapsed? _

At soon as the memory hit me I broke out in a cold sweat. No fire happened! I was...I was.... I can't even think about it. Those men....

"Oh baby don't cry, it's okay." My mother cooed. I hadn't even noticed I was even crying. Oh my god. Oh my god!

_But wait....a fire?_

I wiped my tears. "What do you mean fire?"

"Baby, some men set the club on fire and it collapsed but thank god some beautiful boy saved you." OK, so the club was set on fire, and it was set on fire by men who I have a feeling who were the one that...I couldn't even think of the word. But a fire? A fire? Were they planning to kill me to.

My body started shaking violently. "Baby. Baby it's alright. You're alive, nothings going to happen to you, don't worry." My mother cooed stroking my hair.

_Does she even know?_

I'm not even sure I was...raped. I looked up to my mom. I wanted to tell her that I might of....

But as I opened my mouth nothing came out, nothing. I couldn't tell her. I can't tell her.

------------------------------

So the whole story was that while I was in the building, it was set on fire and it collapsed. I was crushed and that some beautiful - that they didn't fail to mention - guy pulled me out and saved me from a fiery death. I didn't know what to make of it. All I was thinking was why me?

_Why me?_

A knock startled me from my thoughts and the person didn't even have the decency to wait until I said something, they just strolled in. That person was Carly. She was just wearing a black camisole with black tight jeans and worn out Nikes. One of her more normal outfits to others.

"How are you feeling sleeping beauty?" She asked with a little relief in her voice as she pulled up a chair to my bed and plopped down in it.

"You just ruined my mood by coming in here." I informed her. She just chuckled.

"Oh so sorry for disrupting, oh my queen." She said it with a thick British accent. "Bullshit now tell me how your feeling." She looked around the bed and picked up one of the little present bags that have get well cards attached to them. She dug around in them.

"Nosy much?"

"You relatives are poor. Really though, a small candy bag." She said ignoring my comment. I rolled my eyes.

"Nosy much?" I asked again.

"This relative seems loaded." She said picking up another flashier bag. "Hey, whoever this is got you a an iphone."

I sighed. "Stop acting like a little kid on Christmas. Your 'loaded' parents could buy you the exact same thing."

"Yeah but what's the point when I can get it from you when you die. Remember, you promised that if you died, I get the first pick out of all your things." she laughed.

"Huh? I always thought you'd be the first to die."

"I did so too...until you almost got flattened by a nightclub on your birthday. Changes my perceptive on things." She chuckled again.

That one thing brought my mind back to thinking of what the men could have done to me. I looked at Carly, who was still going through the "get well" bags.

_Would it be bad to tell her? She's supposedly my best friend....._

Yeah. Carly has been my best friend since I was little. Surely she wouldn't tell, she might be even able to help me.

"Carly....?"

Her head snapped up from what she was doing. "What? Why you lookin' so thoughtful?" She tilted her head.

_Should I really tell her....?_

Should I? What if she tells my mom. "Stop thinking so hard. You either want to say something or you don't." She could always read me. Sometimes I hated it, but right now I don't mind.

"Carly close the door." I told her.

"What are we talkin' about, secret documents that must not reach the public?" She laughed but closed the door. When she came back to the seat and I took a deep breath.

_Now or never...._

"Carly. What I tell will not leave this room, understood? Or I will personally beat you with a dead cat." I tried to sound threatening but I don't think it worked because next thing I knew she was laughing, looking like she was going to bust a gut. I made a face.

"Okay, okay. You can tell me. Sorry for laughing but when you said it, i-it sounded so funny." She wiped her eye of fake tears.

I sighed. She's making it so much harder. "Carly, please can you just listen without laughing or making a comment. I'm trying to say something that's taking a lot of courage at the moment." If possibly that made her laugh harder. "CARLY!!!"

"O-Okay, I'm sorry. Continue on."

At this rate, my nerves won't handle it. I took in a deep breath.

"In. And out. In. And out."

"Carly!"

"Okay okay. I'll shut up."

Maybe I shouldn't tell her. She's not taking me serious at the moment.

She groaned. "Okay, I won't say not a damn word, just tell me." She said.

"Okay, Carly. Remember when I went back to the club?"

She nodded. "Okay, well...during when I was there, these me-"

"TIERRA YOUR AWAKE!" the door burst open showing my other cousins and I groaned.

-------------------

When I got interrupted while trying to tell Carly about the incident, I took it as a sign that I shouldn't say anything. So I didn't. Of course Carly picked this up on her, "Tierra's not Being a Cheerful Ass" radar. So she's been trying to get me to open up but I kept my mouth shut which frustrated her to no end. Inside though, I was laughing at her futile attempts to get me to talk. But also Inside, I was crying. I want to tell someone but then I think how I would get treated and how they would look at me.

But I have been able to distract myself...a little. Since I was in the hospital I got a lot of visitors, unfortunately Carly came everyday hoping to get alone with me to bombard me to get the answers. Luckily she was never alone with me so I was safe. But whenever no one was there, like at night. I would silently cry.

I felt dirty. I still feel dirty. Because those _monsters...._touched me.

Though a week later I was allowed to leave. I have no idea why I was kept for a week since they said I had no injuries but they wouldn't let me leave until then. To be sure nothing was wrong. If only they were more thorough....

Sigh. I'm making it sound like I want them to know - which I don't.

So here I am. That week later, looking for any last minute things that I might have left behind in my hospital room. You think the newly out-of-the-hospital-patients would have her family get her stuff from the hospital but no, as soon as they heard nothing was wrong with me they think I shouldn't be lazy. They think I should help get all this crap that my relatives and close family gave me. Help my ass. It's like only me and Carly - who isn't even a part of this - is getting this stuff. Sometimes I think my family don't like me.

"Check every inch. You don't want to leave anything. Those nurses like to swindel things from the injured." My doctor informed me as she left the room. Why would you tell patients that!? I mean, why are the nurses still working here matter of fact!? God we live in a screwed up world.

If that's true I might as well make sure _nothing _ is left behind. I'll be pissed if some family member gave me 200 bucks and I left it here and a nurse is partying with it.

I checked the little bathroom attached to the room. Empty, even though I don't know what made me think anything would be in there. I went on my knees and looked under the bed. I'm glad I listened to the doctor. There was a little bag that said "Happy B-day/Get Well Soon!". I pulled it out and sat on the bed. I didn't see this one before.

I checked the outside and straps for a card but didn't find one. Oh well. I opened the bag and pulled out something in a rectangular black box. I reached back into the box and ended up pulling a card. My name was written on it in elegant script. I opened it and it read:

_Do not worry._

_What you think happened, didn't._

_I expect my "Thank You" soon....._

_Oh, and don't worry about the "fire"_

What the-

_What the hell?_

What is this. Am I being watched or something. I looked unconsciously around the room and out the window to make sure but I didn't see anyone. Who the hell gave me this!? Where the hell did it come from!? I scanned the room again but didn't see a camera or anything.

I looked back to the note. "_What you think happened, didn't" _Does that mean that I didn't get...raped?

I turned my attention back to the box had pulled out first. The way I looked at it, like it was something dangerous.

_Oh come on! It's not like it's poison gas!_

_'But it could be.'_

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I'm getting paranoid. Come on just open it. I took a deep breath and then pulled the top off and flinched like I was tazered. I kept my eyes closed tightly hoping nothing would happen. After awhile of silence I opened my eyes and looked, _slowly _to the box in my hand.

What is this?

In the box, was a red PSP. Actually, it was my PSP. I can tell because it had a sticker of a cat below the analog. How did it get here? But that guy Darien had it, how did it....

Unless he gave me this card....but then how did he know I was in the hospital. Is he following me? There goes that urge to look around the room and in back of myself.

I'm being rediculous. I shouldn't be paranoid.

_Better paranoid and safe then ignorant and in danger...._

Had a point there....okay. I looked back at the note. _"I expect my "Thank You" soon....." _What does he mean thank you? He was the one who had my PSP.

"_....thank god a beautiful boy saved you." _what my mother said and what others told me that someone beautiful saved me. My heart sped up. Could...he have...been the one who saved me...? If he was, what does he expect as a "thank you."? This is getting to freaky!

I can only turn to one person...and I guess that is Carly. At least she won't think I'm paranoid as hell and insane.


End file.
